


Q and the long and short of it.

by rosiemadder



Series: The many languages of Q [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of Q's languages are spoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and the long and short of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This made perfect sense in my head, not sure how well it translates. Forgive me.

Alec often got a chance to watch James and Q interact. He thought of the two as his family. He could be found at their home, more then at the flat that MI6 kept in his name somewhere in the city. He marveled at the way that James just seemed to get Q, to always know what he wanted. Q would get so involved in some sort of programming, or inventing, that he wouldn't take care of himself. James seemed to always know when Q was hungry, or hot, or cold, or needed to sleep. Alec loved being around his friends, but for the love of all that ever is or was, Q's infernal tapping of his pen was driving him insane.

James loved Q. He loved everything about the man. They didn't often speak the words but James knew what he felt, and that Q felt the same. As many languages as Q spoke, James knew words weren't everything. Often James felt he knew what Q was thinking, or at the very least what he needed at a given point in time. He watched Q sitting at his desk, he hadn't moved in a few hours, James thought he looked cold, so he turned up the heat, and also he could do with a sandwich, perhaps Q would like one as well? He brought the sandwich and a cup of tea to Q, who smiled his happy smile at James, and as an added bonus Q stopped with the infernal tapping of his foot.

Minion 12, Cathy was sitting next to Q, who was getting quite stroppy as agent 007 was out of the country. She knew Q often got worse when he was hungry, or thirsty, or tired, or a multitude of other things that could bother Q. Minion 15, looked at her and gave a wink and said "I think our fearless leader is loosing it, he just made one of the accountants cry, it was quite funny, but I really wish he would stop with the clicking of his pen, its driving me mental." Cathy went back to her work, and thanks to Wilton, she couldn't get the clicking of the pen out of her head. The clicking, that darned clicking, maybe if she got Q a cup of tea, a cup of tea with a small shot of Bailey's. . . wait, why would she think Q wanted Bailey's? Oh. . . she thought to herself, and went off to get Q his cup of tea, stealing minion 10's stash of Baileys. Q thanked her for the tea, and stopped with the clicking.

When next Alec and James came into Q-branch to drop off their equipment, they came into a strangely quiet room, full of furiously working minions with their overlord shouting out the occasional command or curse in French, and occasionally Mandarin. In fact the only sound that could be heard most of the time was the tapping of Q's foot against the desk. James smirked at Alec, knowing that Q wasn't exceptionally tired, perhaps just hungry, and maybe a bit cold. At that moment James and Alec heard a small beep from the computers closest to them. Two of the minions raised their hands then went off in the direction of the break room after R nodded her head at them. James and Alec looked at each other, wondering about the oddness of the minions, did they really need permission to head off for a break? They both wondered what the minions were working on that could be that important. Checking the computer they found a string of code that neither could make sense of, however in the top corner of the computer was a small box that said, tea and Cold. James and Alec watched as the two minions returned shortly with a jacket and cup of tea and brought them to Q, who barely looked up and with hardly a break in his coding he put on the jacket and downed the cup of tea. All was quiet again, and the tapping of Q's foot had even stopped. James motioned to R who seemed to be the only one not immersed in a computer. R came over and hushed Alec who seemed about to speak, she motioned them to the break room. R looked at them slightly exasperated and said "James you didn't realize? I thought for sure you weren't telling us so you could be the only one who takes care of Q, and you didn't even know did you? The clicking, the infernal clicking, or tapping, or weird tonal humming or even sometimes just the intense blinking. Its Morse code, I don't even think Q realizes he does it. Minion 12, er, I mean Cathy caught it a few weeks ago, and now there is always someone near Q who can translate Morse, Wilton wrote a program that sends the message to the rest of us, and whoever is most able to get away for a few minutes brings Q what he needs."

Alec turned to James and laughed, "So much for the ESP of love".


End file.
